Rick Sanchez (Mildly Wanked)
Adult Swim= |-|CNN= Summary Rick Sanchez is one of the primary protagonists of the award-winning show on Adult Swim known as Rick and Morty. He is a higher dimensional God who tries to blend in on Earth with a normal human family to hide from the Inter-galactic government. Nobody has ever attempted to violate the peace and shelter provided by his host family and lived. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-C '''via lowballing, Likely '''Low 2-C, Most likely Low 1-C, likely far higher Name: 'Rick Sanchez '''Origin: '''Rick and Morty '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''60 '''Classification: '''Human, Higher-dimensional being '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Flight Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Universal Destruction, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Can damage 4-dimensional beings with his bare hands), Technological Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Psychometry, Cloning, Portal Creation, Inter-Dimensional Travel, Can use time crystals to merge all timelines and alternate realities together, Complete Arsenal via minor prep time (Can conjure up any device he wants in seconds), 4th-wall perception '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Star level '''via lowballing (Can damage characters similar to Iced T, who could tank lasers that could disintegrate entire planets without harm, can create explosions that are powerful enough to consume part of jupiter, stated that he could turn black holes into suns, his talent was impressive even by the standards of the Cromulons, who could create disco balls the size of the sun), likely '''Universe level+ '(Made several devices that are capable of creating timelines, messing with time, stopping time, etc., was able to casually beat up a 4-Dimensional being) most likely 'Low Complex Multiverse level '(Created the microverse battery which contains several layers of universes, stated to be capable of destroying the multiverse if he put his mind to it) likely '''far higher Speed: 'At least '''Sub-Relativistic '''via lowballing (Casually walked across the entire circumference of a planet that was stated to be 90% similar to Earth in 12 seconds), at least '''Massively FTL+ '''with assistance from various devices, most likely '''Immeasurable '''in reality (Exists on a higher dimensional space, as evidenced by the existence of the Microverse Battery which contains many layers of existence, can keep up with beings who can travel through time at will) '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(Because who needs lifting strength when you can blow up planets?) '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class XGJ, likely Universal+, most likely Low Complex Multiversal, likely far higher Durability: '''At least '''Star Level (Can tank the explosions mentioned before without harm, should also be comparable to Iced T), likely Universe Level+, most likely Low Complex Multiverse Level, likely far higher Stamina: '''Extremely high '''Range: '''Stellar to Low Complex Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Anything, can create any device he wants at moment's notice '''Intelligence: '''Extremely high, we'll be nice to whoever his opponent is and say he's not omniscient. '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Peace Among Worlds '- A hand gesture that signifies peace among worlds. * '''Device Creation '- Refer to "Standard Equipment" above. * 'Quantum Double Team '- Rick uses the time crystals to merge all of the alternate timelines together, summoning an infinite amount of clones of himself to beat up the opponent alongside him at once. * 'Get Schwifty '- Rick takes off his pants and takes a dump on the floor. * 'Rick Punch '- A technique that involves making a fist and slamming it into the opponent's face. Contrary to popular belief, most of the work is done with the user's legs. Most beginners are often taught to use one leg and shift their weight from one foot to the other in order to execute the technique properly, but this is also not true. One must balance the power used between both of their legs in order to balance better, since poor balance means you're only going to hit with 50% of the power you have. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Sub-Relativistic Characters Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Energy Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Inter-dimensional travel Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Time Users Category:Universe Busters Category:Technology Users Category:Complete Arsenal Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Characters with forms